


Anticipation

by ChillYourBeans



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Lena Luthor, F/F, I just got super carried away honestly, Just so much thirsty lesbian eye contact, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Tattoos, Teasing, Top Kara Danvers, Vaginal Fingering, just thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillYourBeans/pseuds/ChillYourBeans
Summary: “It’s a tattoo,” Lena offers, startling Kara out of her revere, clearly having noticed the blonde’s lingering eyes. The barest hint of a smirk tugs at the corner of maroon stained lips.Kara’s eyes snap up to meet Lena’s.“Right, s-sorry,” she stammers at having been caught staring, a light blush beginning to dust her cheeks. “I- uh, I didn’t know you, uh, had a…”“From my more rebellious days,” Lena says with a breathy chuckle, saving Kara from her stuttering. Her smirk grows as she raises the scotch glass to her lips, a perfect brow arching as she takes a slow sip, watching the flustered Kryptonian in front of her.OR,The thirsty af/flower tattoo fic…in which Lena has a hidden tattoo, and when Kara accidentally walks in on her changing, she just can’t seem to stop staring. But Lena really, really wants her to do more than just stare.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 74
Kudos: 904
Collections: Gays in Earth 38, Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2020





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SorrowsFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowsFlower/gifts).



> Hey gang, so here’s my contribution to the Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa… I was told that this didn’t need to be explicit, but in this house, explicit is all we do. I am sorry!
> 
> The amazing SorrowsFlower (love your work btw) gave me the prompts: (1) Sexy Supercorp, and (2) Dark floral at aesthetic -  
> I hope it’s okay that I kind of blended the two prompts together. Although, honestly, I’m not sure that this really counts as ‘dark floral aesthetic’, but it definitely counts as ‘sexy Supercorp’…and there are flowers in it?!
> 
> So, I hope ya’ll enjoy the thirst - Happy Holidays!

To say that Lena’s day has been arduous would be the understatement of the century.

 _Tedious_ , Lena thinks as she rolls the kinks from her neck and watches the numbers on the elevator panel slowly climb higher towards her penthouse, her severe ponytail only adding to the dull throbbing in her head. Yes, _tedious_ , is a much more appropriate word. As is _vapid, insipid, banal…gruelling –_ just, all of the adjectives that one could possibly use to describe ‘difficult’ and ‘boring’ to be honest. She had left the office later than she cared to admit, _it must be pushing midnight at this point_ , and while such an occurrence isn’t exactly unprecedented, today had just been particularly, well…tedious, and she longed for the quite comfort of her penthouse.

She had spent the day completely rushed off her feet. When she wasn’t inundated with monotonous emails to answer, or putting out fires left, right and centre, she had the glorious task of pacifying the egos of countless misogynistic men, who, despite being proven incorrect time and time again, still firmly believed that they could do her job better than her. And whilst she was wholly unphased by such unfounded delusions - usually dispelling them pretty quickly with nothing but an eyebrow raise and a withering glance – it didn’t make them any less vexatious to have to deal with on a daily basis. In fact, the only reprieve she had gotten that day was the few minutes she had spent in the morning reading through yet another glowing article written about her by her best friend, and super reporter, Kara Danvers; to whom Lena had promptly sent a ludicrous amount of flowers out of gratitude.

Lena feels a small smile tug at her lips as she lets herself think about the blonde woman. The usual warmth she feels whenever thoughts of Kara pop into her head washes over her, calming her in an instant. But then the elevator dings to announce her floor and Lena’s immediately reminded of her lethargy, a grimace quickly replacing her smile as she moves to exit with her muscles screaming in defiance. Right now, all Lena can think about is getting the hell out of her office clothes, pouring herself a scotch, and digging out one of her favourite toys from her bedside draw to hopefully achieve some semblance of a thrill before finally crashing, and having to endure the whole tedious ordeal again tomorrow. 

Lena wearily pushes through the front door of her penthouse into a pitch-black room and discards her bag somewhere on the floor without a second thought. She doesn’t even bother to kick her heels off before she’s making a beeline for the bottle of scotch sat on her kitchen island, hastily tugging her maroon satin blouse out from the waistband of her pencil skirt as she walks and flicking on a lone living room lamp in lieu of harsh overhead lighting en route. She pours herself a drink and begins to lazily unbutton her blouse with one hand as she takes a much-needed sip, letting out a sigh into the stuffy darkness of the room as she basks in the pleasurable burn of the scotch finally hitting her throat, instantly warming her. Popping open the final few buttons of her blouse and letting it fall open at her sides, she takes the glass with her as she moves to throw open her balcony doors, breathing in deeply and letting the mild fall breeze of National City cool her skin, before finally traipsing into her bedroom to finish changing.

With one hand too busy cradling her much deserved scotch to be of any use in speeding up the changing process, Lena doesn’t even bother turning on any lights in her bedroom before she plops herself down on the edge of her bed and lazily begins to remove her jewellery with a sigh. She’s just about to give up on her half-assed attempt at unclasping her wristwatch in the dark, when she hears a soft swish and thud sound from the other room. This _definitely_ piques her interest, and her head snaps up in the darkness. Of course, she knows what the noise is - or should she say, _who_ it is. She’s all too familiar with the soft thudding sound of those boots landing gracefully on her balcony, and she would be lying if she said that it didn’t make something flip in her belly every time she hears it.

Emerging from the darkness of her bedroom, Lena instantly spots a super suit clad Kara tentatively peering around her living room, presumably looking for her. She smiles warmly, her irritation and weariness instantly subsiding, and her task of changing quickly forgotten, as she leans against the door frame, glass in hand.

“Kara,” she greets before quickly schooling her features into a more impartial expression, justifiably dubious about such an unexpected late-night visit from Supergirl. But the tingling warmth she feels at seeing the hero still leaks into her deep, jovial tone, “What brings Supergirl here at this late hour?”

Kara spins around at the sound of Lena’s voice, “Lena! I was just—”

But whatever explanation she has for her visit immediately dies on her lips, her friendly smile dropping into an expression of utter shock.

“Oh–I--I’m sorry,” Kara instinctively croaks upon seeing Lena in her state of half undress, sounding as if the wind has been knocked out of her. “The light was–uh…I-I should have knocked-” 

But despite her stuttered attempt to apologise, Kara makes no effort to look away from the woman in front of her. Nor do her eyes ever meet Lena’s. Kara’s eyes remain glued to Lena’s body as if in a daze, transfixed by the expanse of pale skin exposed by the unbuttoned silk blouse hanging idly from the brunette’s frame.

Lena watches as Kara’s gaze unintentionally roams from the alluring jut of prominent collar bones to the swell of supple breasts caged behind delicate black lace; the rhythmic rise and fall of Lena’s chest creating the illusion that they could overflow from their constraints at any moment. Slipping down further, Kara’s eyes devour each subtle dip, curve and freckle littering Lena’s torso before reaching a point just below the navel where smooth, flawless skin is engulfed by the waistband of her sinfully tight black pencil skirt.

Seemingly enamoured, Kara just stares, mouth slightly agape. It’s as if she’s in a trance, soaking in every last inch of revealed skin.

But then something on the right side of Lena’s ribcage catches her attention. The silk blouse sways slightly with the motion of Lena’s breathing and briefly exposes what looks like a glimpse of black markings on her skin. Kara’s gaze zeroes in on the area, her brow furrowing as she strives to discern the mark obscured by the dim lighting and remnant of clothing.

“It’s a tattoo,” Lena offers _,_ startling Kara out of her revere, clearly having noticed the blonde’s lingering eyes. The barest hint of a smirk tugs at the corner of maroon stained lips.

Kara’s eyes snap up to meet Lena’s.

“Right, s-sorry,” she stammers at having been caught staring, a light blush beginning to dust her cheeks. “I- uh, I didn’t know you, uh, had a…”

“From my more rebellious days,” Lena says with a breathy chuckle, saving Kara from her stuttering. Her smirk grows as she raises the scotch glass to her lips, a perfect brow arching as she takes a slow sip, watching the flustered Kryptonian in front of her.

Despite the breeze from the balcony hitting her exposed skin, Lena feels heat spread over her entire body as her green eyes rake over Supergirl’s form; the drink in her hand does nothing to quench the thirst she feels seeing her best friend in that super suit. It does, however, serve to further fuel the warm, dizzying feeling of intoxication that Lena frequently falls victim to when in the blonde’s presence.

She scarcely refrains from biting down on her lower lip as she drinks in the abundance of defined muscles straining against the tight fabric of the suit; the hard-set jaw accentuating popping neck muscles; the confident stance and posture that Kara maintains, still every bit that of a hero, despite having been caught leering at Lena’s state of attire –

 _Fuck, it’s like she’s chiselled from marble,_ Lena thinks as that prevalent heat begins to settle between her thighs.

There’s something that Lena’s always found exquisitely intimidating about the strength and confidence that Kara radiates as Supergirl. Something powerful and domineering about her presence which, truth be told, often causes Lena’s psyche to run rampant with vivid fantasies of being unceremoniously taken by the hero whenever they’re in the same room. But, ultimately, there’s also something…impenetrable about Supergirl. So fascinating and alluring yet so entirely untouchable, effectively rendering Lena’s fantasies to be just that - a fantasy. Leaving the brunette to lust from afar, along with everyone else who dreams about Supergirl coming to more than just their rescue.

 _But maybe not,_ Lena thinks as she lets the scotch slide down her throat.

There’s definitely something different about the Supergirl that stands before her now. Still just as intimidatingly impressive as always, still making Lena just as hot and wanting as always, but there’s something flickering in the blonde’s eyes that gives her pause. A weakness entirely too human for Supergirl. The kind of weakness that the blonde never lets herself show while playing the dutiful part of National City’s resident hero, but the kind that Kara Danvers herself is too meek and uncertain to act upon –

It’s just pure, unadulterated _want._

A weakness in the form of desire, gleaming in her eyes like a crack in the Supergirl armour, and to Lena, that fracture in her wonderfully formidable demeanour manifests as a flicker of possibility. The hero stands before her like a heady combination of all the raw assuredness and assertiveness of Supergirl, but with all the human wants, needs and uncertainties of Kara Danvers. A combination that morphs the previously impenetrable into the now seemingly pervious, igniting a flare of confidence in Lena that serves to temper her previous hesitancy.

 _Fuck it_ , she thinks, taking a final sip of her scotch.

Overcome by her sudden surge of assertiveness, Lena smoothly pushes off from the door frame and begins to stride towards Kara, the heels she’s yet to remove adding an obvious sway to her hips.

Kara stays resolutely still, her shoulders square, her jaw tight, almost as if afraid to move. But Lena doesn’t miss how the hero’s eyes remain trained on her, unfaltering, as they follow her movement across the room and over to the dining table at the other side.

Lena comes to a stop a mere three feet in front of the blonde, wordlessly sitting back to perch against the table edge and placing her scotch glass down beside her. Her eyes bore into Kara’s as she rests her hands flat on the table a little behind herself and reclines back onto them, crossing one leg over the other. Her shirt glides further apart against her skin as she leans, exposing a fraction more of the tattoo adorning her side. And Lena watches, with great satisfaction, how Kara’s eyes drop to the newly exposed skin as if of their own accord, before quickly flicking back up to meet her own again.

Now at closer proximity, Lena notices how the bright blue that usually colours the blonde’s irises is significantly less visible, her pupils almost double their size, engulfing the familiar icy hue. Lena’s not blind to the desire that she can now definitely see there, the evident hunger in Kara’s eyes confirming her previous convictions and bolstering her unwavering confidence. 

“You can look if you want,” she rasps, enjoying the way Kara’s breath seems to momentarily catch in her throat at the implication of her words, her shoulders subtly tensing as if her heart rate has just skyrocketed. With an amused smirk, Lena gestures down to the tattoo with no more than a glance and a suggestive eyebrow raise, “…at the tattoo, I mean.” 

She watches the hero through thick lashes as she waits for a response. She watches as a look of confliction flashes across Kara’s features, like a clash of unspoken emotions are all racing through her mind at once: hunger and want clearly at the forefront, but there’s also uncertainty, and perhaps a slight hint of panic flickering there. It’s as if Lena’s witnessing a real life Supergirl battle, only it’s all confined to Kara’s mind and the only participants are Kara’s own competing urges.

Realistically, Lena’s proposition isn’t an overly scandalous one. She’s fully aware that asking if a friend wants to see your tattoo really isn’t cause for such inner turmoil. But the air is thick with a heavy tension; palpable unspoken thoughts and intentions bearing down on the moment with as much subtlety as a shotgun. Thoughts and intentions which definitely aren’t platonic, definitely aren’t one sided, and most definitely are not exclusive to this current situation. They’ve been there since day one, lurking deep in every interaction between the two of them; every brunch, every game night, every hug, every life-saving mission - they have all been ladened with this raw, undeniable but unacknowledged attraction – the only thing keeping it at bay being a deep-rooted fear of unrequited feelings, ruined friendship and, ultimately, abandonment. 

That is, until now.

Here, in this situation, with Kara so overtly staring at her exposed skin as if she could devour her at any second, Lena can no longer repress or ignore the almost primal thirst to know Kara intimately; to feel her hands drag on her skin, to finally taste inviting lips, to feel those muscles flexing around her, to get lost in Kara entirely… _consequences be damned_.

So, Lena watches, and she waits.

Eyebrow still poised, though confidence beginning to waver slightly, she waits to see which of Kara’s urges will triumph in her internal battle. Will the perpetually coy, albeit adorable, disposition of Kara Danvers prevail, stuttering her apologies before instantly retreating in on herself? Or will it be that other side of Kara? The daring and bold one which Lena knows exists, knows is equally as perpetual, but usually only presents itself once Kara is shielded safely behind the symbolism of her super suit.

Lena waits for what feels like a torturous eternity - but in actual fact is only mere seconds - until finally, the fruit machine that is Kara’s spiralling gay panic appears to announce a winner. With her urges landing firmly on the side of desire, Kara speaks matter-of-factly.

“I’d like to look.”

She takes a firm step forward; her shoulders drawn back, her jaw set, her eyes clouded with allure. It’s as if her surrender to temptation has ignited a blaze of confidence in her, spurring her to eliminate the small distance between them with sure and deliberate steps. A strong thigh brushes gently against Lena’s crossed knee as Kara comes to a stop in front of her, standing tall and assured, her chin angled down a fraction to connect blue eyes with green.

_Well, fuck._

Lena’s heartbeat stutters at the sheer impressiveness of Supergirl stood in front of her, the barely noticeable graze of her thigh against the brunette’s skin somehow managing to send a bolt of electricity straight to her core.

But Lena maintains her composure…at least on the outside.

She holds her signature smirk in place with no more than the tiniest of quivers, and her eye’s remain locked onto Kara’s. She only falters for a moment when Kara’s tongue darts out to wet her lips and Lena’s gaze drops to the blonde’s mouth as if of its own volition, her mind suddenly bombarded with visions of sinking her teeth into that perfectly glistening bottom lip.

_Well, double fuck._

Lena’s snapped out of her reverie by the sound of Kara softly clearing her throat, her left hand raising cautiously between them to gesture to where Lena’s tattoo is still mostly obscured by her parted blouse.

“May I?” Kara asks, voice wavering slightly but still assertive. She aids the gesturing of her suspended hand with a small nod of her head toward the right of Lena’s ribcage.

Putting all her strength into mustering some semblance of composure, Lena manages to maintain her smirk long enough to respond somewhat smoothly-

“Feel free.”

With confirmation, Kara holds Lena’s steady gaze and cautiously reaches forward to slide the shirt back from her ribcage. The fabric glides back easily thanks to Lena’s reclining position, and Kara’s eyes finally leave Lena’s to be met with an abundance of black ink contrasting against pale skin.

Kara looks simply awe struck. Her jaw hangs slack as her eyes feast upon an intricate display of shaded black flowers, all artfully strewn among elegantly twisted vines and stems. The striking and lavish ink stretches down the expanse of Lena’s entire right side, beginning just below the band of her bra and continuing down to disappear below the waistband of her skirt, perfectly flowing with the contours of the brunette’s body.

“It’s beautiful,” Kara exhales in a single breath before abruptly dipping her head and bending forward to get a closer look.

Lena fights to keep her breathing under control as Kara’s head now hovers mere centimetres from her rapidly rising and falling chest; a feat made nearly impossible when Kara moves her right hand up to rest on the table beside Lena, leaning on it to steady herself as her other hand rises to touch the markings on her skin - effectively barricading Lena between herself and the table. Her index finger begins to trace over the elaborate design with excruciating attention to detail and it’s all Lena can do to clamp her bottom lip between her teeth and bite down, her head tilting back as if in a silent prayer to whatever entity might be able to hear her.

Kara’s feather light touch begins to ghost the outline of one of the flowers, captivated. All the flowers are of the same variety, sort of similar to poppies, with uniquely prominent black hearts at the centre of each - but none of them are uniform. They all differ ever so minutely, small idiosyncrasies in their shapes, sizes and shades rendering them all so beautifully realistic. Each one with its own delicate flaws sits sharply against its surroundings, contrasted with brilliantly pale skin, emanating an almost intimidatingly gothic impression.

“What kind of flowers are they?” Kara asks dreamily, her eyes and index finger never straying from Lena’s skin, enamoured.

Lena lets her bottom lip slip from between her teeth and releases the breath she didn’t even realise she was holding, finally allowing herself to look down to where Kara still softly strokes at her skin.

“They’re anemones,” she says, her throat dry and her voice husky.

Head still lowered and finger continuing to trace lines, Kara simply hums in response, wordlessly encouraging Lena to go on.

“They – um, they hold both positive and negative meanings,” Lena swallows dryly, the intimacy of the moment overwhelming, before clearing her throat and pushing on… “typically, on the darker side, they indicate fading hope, fragility, and um, feelings of--” she shudders as Kara’s finger runs over a particularly sensitive spot, her words momentarily catching in her throat, “--f-feelings of having been forsaken…abandoned.” She clenches her jaw shut, feeling entirely too exposed.

Kara’s movements pause, though she still doesn’t look up or move her hand away, just patiently holds there as if waiting for Lena to continue.

“I, uh – I guess the sentiment just kind of…resonated with me in some way,” Lena finishes with a low, self-deprecating chuckle to herself.

Kara is silent for a second and it’s as if Lena can hear the gears turning in her head, hear the pity that she’s sure is written on her face. Lena’s cheeks burn with a sensation of being entirely stripped bare; raw, vulnerable, and completely on display – emotionally and physically. The heat spreads through her as if her body is torn between conflicting reactions. On the one hand she feels like she wants to run away and hide, to shield herself from Kara’s pity - her usual reaction. But on the other hand, _the oh so more tempting hand_ , she feels a deep and uncontrollable need to be seen completely, to lay herself utterly bare for Kara, to let her know every inch of her inside and out.

“And now?” Kara asks, voice firm but kind, regaining Lena’s attention as her finger restarts its torturous journey down her body, dutifully following the lines of the tattoo as if she had never stopped. “The more positive meaning?”

“T-they symbolize…anticipation” Lena rasps, the tiniest hint of a whimper leaking into her voice.

Lena can’t be completely sure that she hears Kara’s breath hitch at her words, but the quiet _‘oh’_ that she finally utters in response certainly sounds a little breathless.

Although, to her credit, and to Lena’s absolute horror, Kara’s composure doesn’t seem to waver as her trailing index finger never misses a beat in its agonisingly slow descent down the side of Lena’s body. It’s like she’s determined to reach the bottom no matter what, lost in the complex swirls of black ink as if innocently mapping out the best route to take in an atlas. She moves as if oblivious to how her touch has Lena’s mind spiralling - has her burning with want - a want that now pulsates desperately between her thighs. Lena just wants _more_. More of her touch, more of her fingers, just more of Kara - more, more, more.

But Kara just keeps going and going, the path she maps practically scorching Lena’s skin, before finally reaching the point where the tattoo disappears below Lena’s skirt. Her fingertip grazes along the waistband edge as she lets out a small hum of curiosity.

“How far down does it go?” Kara asks absentmindedly, her head low, effectively obliterating the final scraps of Lena’s self-control.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Catapulted to a peak of shameless _need_ , Lena practically growls out her response on pure impulse, her lip caught hard between her teeth as she throws all caution to the wind –

“Why don’t you find out…”

Kara’s head snaps up so suddenly that Lena has to stifle a gasp.

The hero’s body stays bent forward slightly, one hand braced against the table and the other still frozen at Lena’s skin, leaving mere centimetres of space between their faces. Vivid blue eyes, now almost entirely engulfed by black, lock onto Lena’s with an intensity that renders the brunette speechless; a condition only made worse when Kara’s eyes drop to where her plump bottom lip remains tucked tight between her teeth. Neither of them so much as flinch when a small _crack_ sounds from where Kara’s hand presses into the dining table; the blonde’s gaze just lingers on Lena’s mouth for a moment longer, her tongue darting out to wet her own lips, before finally flicking back up to lurid green.

 _God_ Lena can’t take it anymore. She’s going to do it, she has to _. Screw it_! She’s just going to lunge forward and finally connect their lips, finally taste Kara, finally just…

But then Kara’s hand is moving, and Lena’s breath audibly stutters.

Her fingertips are leaving the bare skin of Lena’s waist to grasp at the small zip that fastens her skirt and Lena’s heart is racing so fast she’s worried it might beat out of her chest.

And then Kara’s dragging the zip down. 

She’s dragging it down and her piercing gaze is never leaving Lena’s.

She just keeps dragging it down, down, down, over the curve of her hip. Down, down, at such a painstakingly slow pace. Down, down and, _oh God,_ it’s all Lena can do not to just pass out.

_Down -_ until the zip reaches as far as it will go.

Lena is positively vibrating with anticipation, her breathing erratic. She basks in the way that Kara’s own short and heavy pants ghost against her still bitten wet lips as her fingers move to peel back the loose fabric, her eyes still fixed on Lena’s as if almost afraid to look.

_God just take me now._

When Kara finally looks down, she does so with nothing but a tilt of her head and a drop of her gaze. A strangled moan slips out of her mouth and she bites down on her lower lip as her eyes greedily roam the prominent hip bone and small stretch of smooth thigh now on display to her, the intricate design of the tattoo spilling down to the top of said thigh. The ink flows over the ridge of Lena’s hip bone, almost wrapping around her pelvis as it follows with the curve of her body and trails toward her inner thigh, appearing to end at her groin.

Kara’s fingers fidget where they still hold the fabric of her skirt open, as if itching to complete the journey they started, to continue mapping the ink across Lena’s newly exposed skin. And Lena seems to notice her unrest-

“Y-you can touch it.” Lena’s voice is hoarse. “The tattoo. You can touch it…” she gulps as Kara’s eyes flick back up to meet hers before continuing with a slight tremor in her voice, “…if that’s what you want.”

Kara’s breath hits Lena’s lips as her face inches closer, moving as if on autopilot until their noses are millimetres apart. Lena can see hungry determination twinkling in the blonde’s dark eyes as they fix on her lips.

“I want _you_ ” Kara practically growls.

Lena wills her voice not to crack as she replies with barely a whisper, her words ghosting Kara’s lips-

“Then take me.”

With that, Kara’s lips are crashing into hers.

Kara kisses her with the hurried intensity of someone who has been waiting their entire life to get the chance to finally do just that. As if every second spent without her lips attached to Lena’s up until this point has just been wasted time - a sin against nature - and as if now is the time to make up for it all at once. 

The kiss holds none of Kara’s previous caution or hesitancy, none of the softness that Lena had come to expect from her perpetually timid best friend - it’s just pure lust and desire; hot, deep, and messy, her lips moving against Lena’s with an almost primal hunger, all tongue and teeth from the get-go. It’s as if some kind of switch has been flipped in the blonde, as if Supergirl has completely taken over, obliterating any coyness and uncertainty in that moment and leaving nothing but Lena in its place– nothing but Lena and Kara’s unfathomable _want_ for her.

And Lena welcomes it without so much as a second’s hesitation, reciprocating with just as much fervour and urgency. Eagerly parting her lips to let Kara’s tongue slide over her own, she revels in the warmth of her mouth, completely loosing herself in Kara’s panting breaths and low groans of satisfaction. And then when Kara’s teeth are scraping across her bottom lip - biting down, tugging at it, sucking it into her mouth – Lena can’t be completely sure that she hasn’t died and gone to heaven, what can only be described as a helpless whimper escaping her throat.

It’s as if every second of pent-up tension between them since they met is released into the kiss, like a pressure valve finally being let loose…and Kara shows no signs of slowing down. She just pushes her mouth as close to Lena’s as she possibly can, raw and dirty, hungrily melding their lips together as if she could fully devour her - and _oh God_ , how Lena aches to be devoured. She needs more of it, more of Kara.

With the blonde leaning over her, pressing her weight against her as she kisses her to within an inch of her life, Lena momentarily supports herself with just one hand on the table, swiftly moving the other to grasp at the back of Kara’s neck. She tangles her fingers in the hair at the base of her head and uses her grip on the sturdy hero as an anchor, pulling herself impossibly close to the blonde and her needy mouth - letting her legs slide uncrossed and fall slightly apart as she kisses her deeper – just needing to be closer, closer, closer.

She’s rewarded with Kara’s deep moan vibrating into her mouth, the blonde’s own hands hastily moving to Lena’s thighs and dragging downward to grip her firmly behind the knees. In one swift motion, Kara hoists Lena up to sit properly on the table’s edge and instantly slots herself into the space between her thighs, the parting of her legs and the push of Kara’s hips rucking the brunette’s skirt up to bunch at her upper thighs.

With the sudden repositioning of her body, Kara’s hip bumps against Lena’s aching cunt. The brief but delicious contact sends a shock of pleasure through the brunette’s body and she’s forced to suck in a sharp intake of breath - the hand not currently tangled in blonde hair flying up to cover the crest adorning the hero’s chest and grasping tightly at the skin-tight fabric.

“F-Fuck, Kara…” Lena whines, her eye’s screwing shut and her lips breaking from Kara’s to whimper the words into her ear, instinctively tugging her closer.

This only seems to spur Kara on, her lips not missing a beat as they move to trail hot and wet across Lena’s sculpted jaw, her teeth coming to scrape at the brunette’s ear lobe with a grunt. As her mouth licks, nips and sucks down her neck, Kara uses her firm grip behind Lena’s knees to pull her incessantly closer, causing Lena’s skirt to inch further up her thighs as her legs spread wider to accommodate her pressing hips.

The sensation has Lena reeling, every light brush of the hero’s hips against her centre sending shock waves through her body. Her underwear sticks uncomfortably to her as Kara’s hands continue to drag her as close as possible, making Lena fully aware of how embarrassingly wet she already is despite the hero not having even really touched her yet. The flimsy scrap of sopping wet fabric somehow feels entirely too restricting to Lena, like a useless barrier between her and the full sensation that she craves so, so much.

“P-Please, Kara,” she stutters out as the hero nips and sucks at her pulse point, her warm tongue flitting out to soothe the affected area before licking a broad stroke down her neck to give the same treatment to her exposed collar bone. Lena’s fingers tighten in her hair, urging her impossibly closer as her usual deep rasp comes out as more of a high pitched beg, “please, I need you t… _f-fuck-_ ”

A gasp of delight cuts her plea short as Kara’s teeth sink down on her collarbone in a particularly hard bite, a pleasurable sting of pain shooting straight to the apex of her thighs. Lena instinctively clenches her legs around Kara’s hips as if attempting to snap them shut, painfully aware of how empty she feels as her cunt contracts around nothing, searching for some kind of release.

Kara just lets out a low, self-satisfied chuckle and Lena can feel the blonde’s lips stretch into a smug grin against her collar bone - _holy fucking shit, she is going to kill me –_ but then she’s dragging her tongue back up the column of Lena’s neck to bite at her earlobe again in one smooth motion.

“Tell me what you need, Lena,” Kara growls hotly against her ear, a strong hand sliding up from Lena’s thigh and over the curve of her ass to palm roughly at her tattooed side. Her thumb grazes just below the cup of her bra and Lena has to bite down on her lip with a groan at how badly she wants more; Kara’s words and grabby hand are lighting her entire body on fire and _oh_ _God, she should not be this needy already_. But then Kara’s tongue is tracing the shell of her ear and her thumb’s swiping up to rub just barely over the fabric of Lena’s bra and it’s like Kara’s purposefully taunting her, like she knows exactly the effect she’s having on Lena but is hell bent on torturing her.

“Tell me what you need, Lena, and I’ll give it to you” she says, and Lena can hear the teasing smirk in her voice, “I’ll give you everything you want” she purrs, her teeth biting down to punctuate her demand.

Lena visibly shudders, almost embarrassed by the amount of wetness that floods her underwear in that moment, and her hand slides down from Kara’s chest to be met with steel abs - _good lord, that does nothing to help her regain her composure_. She claws at the fabric there as she throws her head back with a deep moan, giving Kara even more access to her neck.

With Kara’s body pressed up against her, it feels like her entire body is on fire, yet her mind is drowning; the blonde’s hand moving up to knead gently at her breast over her bra, growling offers to give Lena whatever she wants in her ear, hot mouth unremittingly working at the skin under her jaw – it’s all-encompassing, overwhelming, and Lena can’t even comprehend her own thoughts right now, let alone voice them coherently.

“F-fuck, I just - I need you to touch me,” she finally manages to whine out between panting breaths.

Kara just lets out a low hum, her hand abandoning Lena’s breast in favour of clawing at her back, her lips moving lower down the column of her outstretched neck, stopping in the centre to suck hard at the freckle dotted there. _That’s definitely going to leave a mark,_ flashes across Lena’s mind, although the prospect of being marked by the hero for everyone to see only serves to send a thrill down her spine.

But then Kara’s pulling away, out of her grasp completely, and Lena nearly lets out a strangled cry at the loss of contact - that is, until she notices that her bra is hanging loose against her heaving chest. _When did she even…?_ Lena thinks briefly, apparently having been too preoccupied with thoughts of being branded by the hero to even notice Kara’s hand making quick work of deftly snapping her bra open. But then Kara’s shucking Lena’s blouse off of her shoulders and letting it pool on the table behind her, and swiftly pulling her bra down her arms to be discarded somewhere on the floor, and Lena’s attention is once again fully focused on the current situation.

Free of the garments, Lena leans back on her hands again, her chest heaving and her eyes dark. She reclines so that her breasts are on full display for Kara, revelling in the way that the hero pauses upon site of her now fully exposed chest. Sucking her bottom lip between her teeth, she lets her mouth pull into a small smirk and fixes the blonde with a voracious look - as if silently pleading to be touched, but at the same time _daring_ Kara to take her.

Kara lets out an almost animalistic groan as she takes a second to admire the set of rambunctious twins that live on Lena’s ribcage, looking over the newly exposed skin with a hunger in her eyes like she hasn’t eaten in days. Lena’s on the verge of _actually_ pleading when Kara’s strong hands are suddenly gripping her firmly by the waist, tugging so that her back arches upward and her chest is thrust closer to Kara’s waiting mouth. Then she finally dives in, closing the gap and attaching her lips to Lena’s breast, moaning lowly as if having finally been fed.

Lena’s head falls back and a strangled moan rips from her throat at the contact, at the way Kara’s hands grip and effortlessly control her body - at the way she pulls her up into her mouth.

Lena would be lying if she said that the way Kara can move and control her body like a ragdoll isn’t a major turn on for her. She’d be lying if she said that having those strong hands hoisting her body closer at will - moving and manipulating it without even tensing a muscle - doesn’t render her a trembling mess; submissive, pliant, and practically screaming to get fucked. So it’s really no wonder that now, while Kara’s hot mouth lavishes her breasts with attention, Lena really can’t stop the way that her hips buck, desperately trying to grind her cunt against Kara’s body in search of some shred of relief, but only to be hindered by the tight skirt still wrapped around her upper thighs, preventing her legs from spreading fully open and achieving anywhere near the amount of friction she needs.

But Kara, for her part, seems absolutely lost in her ministrations, perfectly content to continue worshipping Lena’s breast as if oblivious to the brunette’s obvious turmoil – well, either oblivious or just plain sadistic; purposely torturing her for her own enjoyment. Lena’s more inclined to believe it’s the second option – feeling the tell-tale signs of a smug smirk on the blonde’s lips as she glides her tongue over a pert nipple and sucks it sharply into her mouth. Lena’s whole-body jerks at the sensation, her hand flying back up to tighten in Kara’s hair, holding her closer as a stuttered “f-fuckk” slips past her kiss swollen lips.

Honestly, a dark thrill runs through Lena at the notion of Kara toying with her for her own amusement. The assertive demeanour that the blonde seems to have adopted making Lena nothing short of desperate to relinquish all control to her, eagerly slipping into a state of willing obedience per chance that Kara will reward her with everything she craves…that she’ll use her as she pleases.

But then Kara’s letting out a low growl around her nipple as her teeth are scraping over the sensitive bud, and Lena’s hips are juddering,

“Please, Kara…more. I-I need more,” she pleads.

Her needy reaction only seems to encourage Kara’s hungry assault on her breasts. Another groan rumbles from the blonde’s throat as she slides a hand down from Lena’s waist to grip behind her knee and roughly jerk her body closer. Her other hand runs up the brunette’s side to palm at her other breast, eliciting a whimper from the brunette as deft fingers immediately start pinching at her nipple. Lena’s head snaps back up to watch Kara as she works, wetness flooding her underwear at the site of her best friend hungrily ravaging her chest.

_Oh God, it is both too much and not enough at the same time._

The feeling of Kara’s wet mouth and dexterous fingers relentlessly teasing her nipples is utterly overwhelming, driving Lena to within an inch of her sanity.

But, _Jesus-fucking-Christ,_ she needs more!

Her hips continue to buck as much as they can, relentless in her attempt to grind her cunt against Kara, desperate to placate the persistent throb of her clit and the insatiable yearning to feel full, stretched and thoroughly satisfied. But her restricting skirt continues to prove her efforts futile and Lena lets out an exasperated groan, her grip in Kara’s hair tightening in frustration.

Lena’s anguish only seems to delight Kara who pointedly connects her eyes with the brunette as she slowly tugs on the nipple between her teeth, flashing Lena a down-right devilish grin before letting it snap back and immediately soothing it with a broad stroke of her tongue.

Lena has, quite frankly, had enough.

All the teasing. The positively sadistic way that Kara’s taunting her. The way she’s got Lena bucking, squirming and panting with need, yet refuses to give her everything she wants _like she goddamn promised!_ Lena just can’t take it anymore. If Kara doesn’t touch her exactly where she needs her to right now, she is going to implode.

“P-Please, Kara,” Lena begs, croaking out her plea between panting breaths, her hold on Kara’s hair so tight that it would definitely be painful to any human. “Please, _fuck_ , just – I need more. Please, just f-fucking touch me.”

Kara’s mouth finally abandons her assault on Lena’s breasts, and she draws her head up to press their foreheads together. Her tongue flicks out to lick into parted lips and her fingers give a firm squeeze where they still toy with her nipple.

“I _am_ touching you,” she says simply against the brunette’s mouth, teasing in her voice, mirth in her eyes, and smirk on her lips.

“Fucking _G-God,_ Kara-” Lena practically whines in frustration, screwing her eyes shut and pressing her forehead harder against the blonde’s.

With a dirty chuckle, Kara captures Lena’s bottom lip between her own and sucks it into her mouth. Her hands move to rest on spread knees and she slowly begins to trail them upwards, her thumbs pressing into the soft skin of Lena’s inner thighs. With a final tug to her bottom lip, Kara pulls her mouth away, moving to talk directly against the brunette’s ear.

“I want you to tell me _exactly_ what you need,” she breathes, her hands on Lena’s thighs still climbing upwards at an agonisingly slow pace, “Just tell me, Lena…” her thumbs knead a little harder, a little higher, “…so I can make you feel so, so good.”

Her fingertips reach the top of Lena’s thighs and dip slightly under the fabric of her skirt, and it’s all Lena can do to whimper, her forehead falling to the hero’s shoulder.

“Rao, don’t you want me to make you feel good, Lena?” Kara taunts breathily into her ear, biting down gently on her earlobe.

Lena sucks in a sharp intake of breath, her hand that supports her weight on the table beginning to shake slightly as she nods her head impatiently against Kara’s shoulder-

“G-God, yes!” She pants out, “P-Please.”

“Yeah? Good, because I _really_ want to make you feel good too,” Kara says, a hint of that sadistic teasing still in her voice, “Rao, I bet you’ll look so pretty for me, Lena…so pretty letting me make you come,” she groans into her ear.

At this point, Lena’s pretty sure her underwear resembles a swimming pool. She can barely breathe with Kara’s words setting her body alight, let alone even begin to process what she’s saying. Her senses are all overrun by the blonde; the scorching path her hands are running up her thighs, the warm breath growling deliciously into her ear, the-

“Do you like this?” Kara’s voice suddenly interrupts her inner chaos, the tone of her voice so infuriatingly casual she could be asking if Lena wanted a cup of coffee. The brunette lifts her head from the hero’s shoulder in curiosity, immediately noticing that one of Kara’s hands has left her thigh in favour of grasping the loose flap of fabric at the opening of her unzipped skirt. Realisation of what the blonde is asking hits at once and Lena begins frantically shaking her head in the negative -

“No- _ohh!”_

No sooner than the word has left Lena’s mouth can a loud ripping sound be heard throughout the penthouse. A delighted _‘fuck’_ escapes the brunette as Kara tears the skirt directly down the seam as fluidly and effortlessly as if she were tearing paper. She pulls the loose fabric aside and lets it drop open so that Lena’s left in nothing but her now soaking wet, black lace thong. The tattoo that started it all now on full display, flowing beautifully down the brunette’s pale skin and tapering off onto her inner thigh, just shy of the lacy seem of her underwear.

“Good,” Kara says, looking down at her handy work, clearly happy with herself. Free of the barrier, her fingers glide up to toy with the top of Lena’s thong; they ghost along the waistband, slipping a little further down occasionally but never far enough to touch where the brunette actually needs her. Her lips return to brush the shell of her ear and Lena’s fully quivering at this point. “Now, I need to hear you say it, Lena-” her fingertips brush ever so gently over Lena’s clit through her underwear causing her entire body to jerk forward, “-tell me what you need,” Kara growls, punctuating her demand with a bite to Lena’s neck and a press of her fingers to her clit, eliciting a loud and uninhibited moan from the brunette.

“F-Fuckk – I need you to fuck me, Kara!” Lena cries out, finally having been teased to her limits, “I-I need you to put your fingers inside me, fucking fill me up, stretch me – God, just fucking _take me_ , make me yours! P-Please, Kara, I just need to feel you inside me.”

Lena’s panting by the time she finishes; her breathing erratic, her knuckles white with how tightly she grips at Kara’s hair, her face red with exertion, but too desperate for Kara to finally give her what she wants to even be embarrassed about the sheer neediness in which she begged for such obscenities. But then Kara’s teeth are scraping against her earlobe with a vibrating moan and her words have Lena melting into a puddle of her own arousal-

“Good girl,” she growls with a smirk.

And then her lips are on Lena’s again; licking into her mouth, nipping and biting with even more fervour than before, and it’s all Lena can do to just let Kara kiss her breathless. She moans into the blonde’s waiting mouth as she feels the swift tug and snap of her thong being torn from her body by Kara’s strong hands. Then her thighs are being pried further apart by Kara’s pressing hips and Lena eagerly spreads them to assist, revealing herself completely for the hero in front of her, anticipation raring through her.

The next thing she knows, Kara’s fingers are finally brushing over her clit unimpeded, and Lena gasps, her body jolting violently at the contact. The blonde’s free hand comes up to hold firmly at Lena’s side, steadying her as her fingers begin to rub a few slow and exquisite circles over the little bundle of nerves.

“Rao, you’re so wet, Lena,” Kara pants hotly into the brunette’s mouth. She rests their foreheads together and flicks her eyes open to hold green with blue as she strokes her fingers through an abundance of slick heat, “Fuck, is this all for me?”

Lena’s not sure she’s ever heard her best friend curse before, but, _good lord_ , she’s pretty sure she just got ten times wetter at the sound of it. She nods her head against Kara’s and lets out a strangled hum of confirmation, their eyes still locked in an intense stare-

“Mmm, I’ve wanted you for so l-long,” Lena admits, her voice hoarse from heavy breathing, her words coming out slightly choked as the blonde’s fingers continue to stroke over her clit.

Kara lets out a deep moan at the confession, her grip on Lena’s side tightening as if overcome with a surge of possessiveness-

“Rao, Lena. You have no idea how many times I’ve thought about doing this,” Kara says, her eyes darker than ever, “…thought about having you spread out for me like this.” She increases the speed and pressure of her fingers on Lena’s clit, forcing the brunette to bite down on her own lip to stifle the mewl that threatens to escape her, her hips bucking into Kara’s hand in an attempt to feel even more of her. “Fuck, you look so pretty for me, Lena. I’m gonna give you everything you want…make you feel so, so good,” Kara says, her dark eyes piercing into Lena’s with nothing but pure lust and anticipation.

Lena’s lip slides out from between her teeth and her jaw hangs slack at Kara’s words, her breathing fast and heavy. The feeling of Kara’s fingers working her clit both exquisite and excruciating; pleasure courses through her at the touch, so much so that she feels as if it wouldn’t take much for her to completely come apart, but _holy fuck_ she needs more. Her cunt aches for Kara’s fingers inside her and her hips instinctively buck in an attempt to urge her fingers downward. But Kara holds her hips firm, intent on moving at the pace she herself chooses to set, and Lena’s overcome with a myriad of reactions.

Part of her is fraught with the fading hope of Kara ever giving her what she needs, the relentless teasing rendering her desperate to debase herself, to beg shamelessly and push Kara’s fingers to her entrance. But another part of her loves the game. She thrives on being completely at Kara’s mercy - spread out for the blonde, vulnerable and fragile, ready and willing to take whatever she deems her worthy enough to give. Most of all though, Lena just doesn’t want Kara to ever stop fucking touching her. She blanches at the thought of Kara abandoning her ministrations completely, leaving her a quivering, aching mess, longing pathetically to feel the hero in her entirety, to let herself be taken by her completely.

“Such a good girl,” Kara croons, her fingers flicking over her clit.

 _Holy fucking hell_ , Lena just can’t take it any longer, she’s certain that Kara’s trying to kill her with anticipation-

“Please, Kara. I _need_ to feel you inside me.” Lena concedes, her words almost a sob.

This time, the blonde doesn’t make her wait. She lets her fingers slide down through Lena’s slick folds until she reaches her entrance, and with a smirk, slowly pushes in with two fingers. Lena cries out at the welcomed intrusion, louder than she ever has before, lost in a state of complete and utter bliss at the feeling of Kara’s fingers at long last slipping inside of her, relishing in the divine sensation of the digits slowly stretching her - finally, _finally_ filling her.

“Fuckkk!” Lena screams, as if the word were torn from deep in her chest.

Lena’s so wet at this point that there’s zero resistance as Kara easily slides her fingers through wet heat until their completely sheathed, knuckle deep, inside the brunette. She holds there for a moment, savouring the way that Lena’s warm cunt feels engulfing her digits and giving her a second to adjust, before she starts moving her fingers in and out at a painstakingly slow pace, basking in the mewling sounds leaving Lena’s mouth and hitting against her lips in little puffs of air.

Kara keeps her slow and steady rhythm, enjoying all the little quivers and moans she’s drawing from the brunette, letting out her own moan at the wetness she feels trickling onto her palm. But then Lena’s involuntary quivers get more and more forceful until she’s begun moving her body with intent, rolling her hips up to grind into Kara’s hand, urging Kara to give her more. And the blonde happily complies, picking up her pace to thrust into Lena faster, harder, eliciting a guttural moan from the brunette in response.

Kara watches Lena as she pumps her fingers into her, sure she’s never seen a more beautiful sight. The brunette has her head thrown back with her plump red lip caught hard between pearly white teeth, exposing the underside of her sharp jawline and the smooth stretch of her neck. Her pale skin is littered with bruises and marks from Kara’s mouth and the sight of them there, marring the brunette’s flawless skin, makes Kara swell with pride, sending a bolt of satisfaction burning down to her core and goading her to thrust her fingers faster, harder, with more purpose. The marks trail down, scattering her collar bones and the swell of her breasts, all on full display for Kara. Lena still has one hand tangled in blonde hair, the other still supporting herself on the table, and her back arched in pure pleasure, her position thrusting her chest towards the blonde’s hungry eye’s. Kara bites her lip watching the way those perfect breasts heave up and down with Lena’s heavy breathing, bouncing slightly with the force of Kara’s hand pumping between her thighs, her skin glistening with sweat.

“So beautiful” Kara murmurs, her eyes devouring Lena as she pumps in and out, curling her fingers and hitting that sweet spot inside her that makes Lena moan out, completely uninhibited, deep from her throat. “So perfect…so good for me” she croons, dipping her head down to take a nipple into her mouth, rendered unable to resist having her mouth on the woman’s body at the sight of Lena writhing before her, desperately trying to meet the thrust of her fingers in her cunt with her own hips.

“ _O-Ohh…fucking God_ , Kara” Lena moans out at her touch, attempting to buck her hips harder.

“You’re taking me so well,” Kara praises, her lips around her nipple. She places her free hand on Lena’s hips, instantly stopping her erratic movements, and Lena whines, both in frustration at not being able to thrust her cunt harder into Kara, and in utter bliss at the way Kara controls her body without even tensing a muscle. Kara just ignores her, her tongue continuing to tease Lena’s sensitive nipple and her hand never slowing its pace, “S’good…I bet you can take more, can’t you?”

Lena hurriedly nods her consent, “y-ye…yes, yes” she rasps between shallow breaths, desperate to feel more of Kara, but even more desperate to please her, to show her that she can take whatever she wants to give, “p-please, yes…g-give me m-more.”

Without missing a beat, Kara pulls her fingers out of Lena’s cunt, only to re-enter her immediately with three fingers, groaning deeply at the feeling of the brunette stretch around her digits.

Kara then proceeds to fuck into her harder, deeper, with more fingers, and Lena just about loses her ever-loving mind; her fingers claw at the back of Kara’s neck, her head snaps up and her eyes fly open, her jaw hangs slack and her breath catches in her throat mid gasp – she’s rendered absolutely breathless at the feeling of her cunt being so delectably stretched, feeling so perfectly and deliciously full.

“Good girl” Kara says, her mouth releasing Lena’s nipple to growl her words against parted lips, connecting their eyes as she does.

 _God_ , Lena is positively losing it - Kara panting her praise against her mouth, her fingers filling her, pounding into her, curling just right to perfectly hit that spot inside of her – it all just feels so, _so_ good. Lena has to drop her head to Kara’s shoulder at the sheer overwhelmingness of it all, her hand gripping tightly in blonde hair to keep the hero close as she pants and whines against her; Kara’s hand still holds firm at her hip to keep her from moving, rendering her helpless to just sit there and take all that Kara wants to give her.

 _Oh God_ , so, so, so good. _Too_ good.

Lena’s honestly not sure how long she’ll last, already having been worked up to the point of near combustion before Kara had even touched her. She wants that release, she needs that release, she’s utterly desperate for that release - but Kara’s strong hand at her hip renders her unable to physically chase it, and _oh fuck,_ how she loves it! She’s loving every second of it. Loving the feeling of the superhero absolutely ravishing her. Loving the feeling of just being taken by her, hard! _Jesus Christ_ she’s going to be sore tomorrow… _fuck_ , she _wants_ to be sore tomorrow, she _wants_ to feel her body cry out every time she moves in her office chair, she _wants_ a stark reminder of just how perfectly Supergirl had filled her cunt and fucked her senseless the night before – and that thought alone makes Lena groan aloud in pleasure, her grip on the blonde tighten, and her fingers scratch at her scalp. 

“Fuck, h-harder” she pants against the blonde’s ear, biting down and snarling her demand, “I want you t-to fuck me harder, Supergirl.”

Kara audibly growls at Lena’s request, her fingers tightening at her hip as arousal rockets through her, Lena’s reactions to her touch drawing out something bordering on animalistic in her. She immediately complies with Lena’s demand, fucking into her harder, almost ruthlessly, giving her everything she asked for-

“Is this how you want to be fucked?” Kara breathes into the brunette’s ear, “Is this how you think about me fucking you?”

Lena can do nothing but cry out in ecstasy, burying her face in the juncture between Kara’s neck and shoulder in absolute bliss; the feeling of her body jerking against Kara’s with the force of every powerful thrust, scratching some itch inside Lena that she didn’t even know she needed scratching.

“Y-Yes, yes…f-feels so good, don’t s-stop … p-please don sto” she pants, her words broken and breathless.

Kara gives a particularly hard thrust, her fingers curling, her palm hitting Lena’s clit perfectly, and she feels Lena’s wetness dripping down her hand, soaking into the cuff of her sleeve. Lena has to bite down on Kara’s shoulder to stifle her moans, her teeth clamping down onto the hero’s cape. The blonde turns her head to nudge into Lena’s cheek with her nose, placing soft kisses there that are way too tender for the way her fingers are currently pounding into the brunette’s cunt.

“Hey…don’t hide,” she whispers into her ear between kisses, “I want to hear your pretty noises.”

Letting out a whimper at Kara’s gentleness, Lena releases the cape from between her teeth and moves so that her forehead falls against the blonde’s shoulder instead, completely willing to heed the hero’s every command, wanting to please her, to be obedient. The new position gives her a view straight down between their bodies, and Lena watches as Kara’s hand pumps furiously between her thighs, fingers slick with her own arousal as they disappear deep inside of her, over and over and over; the muscles of the hero’s forearm popping beneath the tight super suit as she dutifully works her arm, giving Lena everything she’s ever craved and more.

 _Holy fuck_.

The visual alone has Lena speeding closer to the edge and the brunette doesn’t hold back on the noises that pour from her parted lips as she watches. Her deep and dirty moans fill the entire penthouse as she watches and feels Kara’s fingers filling her, pumping hard inside her, curling perfectly to hit the spot against her walls that makes her thighs quake in anticipation of her fast-approaching orgasm. The blonde’s palm rubs delightfully at her clit with every hard thrust, her mouth panting hotly against Lena’s ear, her teeth occasionally scraping there with laboured grunts, and Lena is so, so close to coming completely undone. There’s heat pooling in her lower stomach and she can feel a pressure building and building inside her like a rubber band that is being stretched to the point of almost snapping. Her eyes screw shut as she feels her inner walls clench tight around Kara’s fingers, and apparently Kara can feel it too because she’s nudging at Lena’s ear with her nose again to get her attention, whispering hotly into her ear- 

“Look at me, Lena. I want you to look at me when I make you come.”

With a breathy moan, Lena manages to pull her head from the hero’s shoulder and brings her forehead to rest heavily against Kara’s, her eyes still squeezed shut, her comprehension surmounted by the immense tension building and building in her, nearing its breaking point.

“Open your eyes” Kara demands, her voice is firm but gentle and Lena’s eyes snap open to focus on Kara’s, the usual blue she loves so much now almost completely back.

Everything’s so intense - their piercing eye contact, their bodies jerking together with the momentum of Kara’s hand determinedly thrusting between her thighs, their sweat slicked foreheads sliding slightly against each other with the movement – it’s like every touch, sound, and movement is heightened for Lena, her senses going into overdrive. And then Kara’s strong arm is moving to wrap around Lena’s lower back, steadying her, holding her close as she relentlessly pounds into her as if she’s pouring all of her lust and desire into the brunette, and it makes Lena feel both safe and protected, yet completely under the blonde’s control at the same time. It’s all too much, it’s all too good, and Lena can’t hold on anymore.

“ _F-Fuckk_ , Kara…yo – you’re gonna m-make me come…” she can’t even pant out her words fully, but her eyes never leave Kara’s.

Kara just tugs at Lena’s bottom lip with her teeth, sucking it into her mouth before letting it snap back, and the brunette whimpers into her mouth-

“Come for me, Lena” Kara croons against her parted lips, their breaths mingling together, “I want to feel you come around my fingers.” She curls her fingers inside her, slamming into Lena with abandon, her palm hitting her clit-

And Lena’s coming. 

Her high-pitched moan is abruptly cut short as every muscle in her body tenses all at once, the air catching in her lungs as her entire body stiffens against Kara’s. Her hand fists unbearably tight in blonde hair, pulling the hero closer and closer as her cunt clenches in a vice grip around her still pumping fingers, her thighs clamping around the blonde’s hips as if trying to snap shut and trap her fingers inside her. The only part of Lena that’s not completely tensed in that moment is her jaw, it hangs slack, begging to draw in breath as the coil wound so tightly inside Lena finally snaps, bathing her in wave after wave of nothing but searing, white hot pleasure; liquid heat flooding Kara’s hand and trickling onto the table beneath her.

It’s as if everything else in the world around Lena just melts away, and all she can process in that moment is Kara; her smell, her taste, her touch, her stare - just Kara - completely surrounding her, pressed on top of her, still moving inside of her…just Kara, Kara, Kara and the immense orgasm that she’s currently tearing from her body. It’s all so much, and Lena’s body starts to shake with each shock of her climax pulsing through her. Her eye’s desperately want to snap shut, but she wills them to stay open, to stay locked on Kara’s as the blonde continues pumping inside of her, slowing her pace and rubbing circles on Lena’s clit with her thumb, cooing words of encouragement against her lips as she helps her ride out her orgasm- “Eyes on me - that’s it, Lena…such a good girl…so, so pretty for me right now.”

Lena mewls at the whispered praises; muscles trembling, her body quaking and jerking against Kara’s as the aftershocks of her climax ripple through her. Kara just holds her close, letting her convulse against her strong frame, her arm wrapped securely around Lena’s back to hold her steady. Her fingers slow down to an almost stop, keeping rhythm and holding her gaze until the brunette is completely still in her arms, then halting her movements entirely.

Spent and exhausted, Lena’s body flops against Kara’s; her head resting against the hero’s chest and her hands moving to clutch at the fabric of her super suit. She stays like that for a while, trying to get her breathing under control as she recovers from what is quite possibly the most incredible pleasure she has ever experienced in her life. And Kara just holds Lena close, stroking her back as she lets her come down from her high; her fingers still sheathed deep inside the brunette, motionless.

A few moments pass like that until Lena seems to have regained enough energy to move again, letting out a satisfied sigh.

“Well fuck,” Lena mumbles, the word muffled slightly where she still has her face buried against Kara’s chest. She finally lifts her head, using her hands twisted in the fabric of the suit to push herself up to look at Kara. A dazed look of shock and disbelief adorns Lena’s features, but she can’t stop the dopey sort of smile that pulls at her lips, “Just, fuck.”

Lena flops back to her original reclining position, resting her weight on both hands behind her again, still a little breathless, her body completely drained. It crosses her mind that she should feel a little self-conscious in that moment - sat on her dining table, stark naked, looking totally ravished having just been fucked senseless, with her best friend between her thighs still fully kitted out in her super suit. But honestly, the delicious ache of tired satisfaction that Lena currently feels makes it extremely difficult for her to care about being even remotely insecure right now. Not to mention, the way that Kara currently eyes her spent body with a hint of a sly smirk on her lips and a kind of seductive amusement glinting in her eyes, looking entirely too pleased with herself, kind of fills Lena with a sort of shameless desire to be fully exposed for Kara always. In fact, seeing Kara regard her in such a way only serves to bolster her own bravado, helping her regain a little of her usual composure.

“Well…who knew that Supergirl had it in her?” Lena half teases. Her voice is still a little hoarse and shaky from screaming, but her eyebrow arches and a smirk pulls at her lips, almost as if challenging Kara, hoping to make the hero blush.

But to Lena’s surprise, Kara just lets out a low scoff. She lets her hand fall from Lena’s lower back and places it on the table beside her, using it to support her weight as she leans closer to the brunette, looming over her formidably, until their faces are only a few centimetres apart, her eyes piercing into Lena’s. Her smirk grows wider and an evil glint develops in her eyes as her voice comes out in a teasing rasp-

“Who knew that Lena Luthor liked to be such a good girl for Supergirl?”

Lena doesn’t even have time to gasp at the comment before Kara’s suddenly pulling her still fully sheathed fingers out from her cunt, causing a shudder and a surprised moan to rip through the brunette’s body at the feeling of sudden emptiness. Kara’s then bringing her hand up to her lips and holding Lena’s shocked stare as she takes the glistening digits into her mouth, sucking them clean with a low groan.

“Holy fuck, Kara” Lena moans, biting down on her lip, watching the blonde slowly cleaning her come off her fingers with her tongue before finally releasing them with a satisfied hum.

“Mmm, I knew you’d taste good,” Kara says, grinning haughtily at an absolutely awestruck brunette.

Then Lena’s reaching out with one hand to grab the super by the front of her suit and yanking her down harshly to crash their lips together, her tongue eagerly licking into the blonde’s mouth to taste herself.

When the women finally break apart again, panting and with half lidded eyes, Lena quietly clears her throat-

“So,” she says, a little breathless and trying to regain her composure somehow, “You never actually told me why you came by…”

Kara lets out a chuckle and bites down on her lower lip, a light blush creeping to her cheeks.

“I, uh – I actually came to say thank you,” she says, her lustful eyes and charming smile still intact but a touch of her usual softness beginning to return to her features, “for the flowers that you, uh, filled my office with.”

“Well, you certainly thanked me alright,” Lena replies with a deep rasp, her smirk returning full force as her dark eyes lock with Kara’s, “Is this the type of thankyou I can expect every time I send you flowers?” Her brow arches as she leans in closer to Kara, letting her breath ghost her lips as she growls seductively, “…because if so, I’ll buy you the whole damn florist, darling.”

Kara seems momentarily lost for words, nothing but a groan leaving her mouth as she looks at Lena as if she wants nothing more than to thank her again right that second. But just as she’s about to close the gap and capture the brunette’s lips once more - fully intent on showing her again exactly how much she appreciates her - Lena’s stops her with a hand on her chest, pushing back slightly to put some space between them. Kara’s look of confusion is quickly replaced by one of concern, her blush deepening as she lets herself be pushed away, clearly beginning to worry that she’s overstepped. But then Lena’s hopping off the table onto extremely shaky legs, and she’s walking Kara backwards until the backs of the blonde’s thighs bump against the back of the white leather couch behind her…and the wicked smirk that Lena’s sporting in that moment definitely doesn’t resemble that of someone who has just had their boundaries crossed. With a final push against her chest, Kara is falling backward so that her ass perches against the back of the couch. And Lena, stood in nothing but her heels, now towers over her, trailing her fingers over the crest on Kara’s suit, her eyes full of desire and her voice coming out deep, dripping with arousal -

“But, right now… you need to tell me how to get this suit off.” Lena lets her fingers run seductively down Kara’s front until they brush her golden belt, and Kara audibly gulps, darkness clouding her eyes again instantly. Lena just grins and leans in to whisper hotly against the hero’s ear, “I’ve always wanted to have Supergirl grind herself on my mouth.”

And then she’s dropping to her knees.

* * *

The next morning, when Lena strides into L Corp at 8.10 am, running late for what she is certain will be yet another vapid meeting with a bunch of egotistical board members, she does so with a noticeable spring in her step, despite the shockingly little amount of sleep she had managed to get the night before. In fact, the mere memory of the reason for her lack of sleep sends a tingle down Lena’s spine and adds a little extra pep to her step, effectively quashing her usual dread of the repetitive and tedious day ahead of her.

In a rush to get to her meeting, Lena dashes past her secretary with a brisk nod and hurried ‘good morning, Jess’, blissfully ignoring the dubious look that Jess gives the woolly turtleneck sweater that Lena felt it necessary to wear this morning, despite the unseasonably warm weather – remembering the reason for requiring such a high neckline only makes Lena burn hotter under the woolly fabric. But she soldiers on, desperately trying to push the sounds of Kara’s groans as she sucked on Lena’s neck from her mind, and strides into the conference room with her jaw lifted and a single eyebrow poised in preparation for any man who may dare look upon her disparagingly for her tardiness. She owns the company after all, _I can be as late as I damn well please,_ she thinks as she shoots a pointed stare in the direction of some guy on the verge of rolling his eyes, effectively causing him to drop his gaze down at the table instead.

And all is going swimmingly…until Lena sits down.

It’s at this point that any hopes she had of paying attention are immediately thrown out the window, the soreness of her cunt shooting a sudden flair of delicious pain through her the instant she rests her weight onto the chair. A quiet gasp slips out of Lena’s mouth, drawing the attention of a few people sat closest to her, but Lena just clears her throat and motions with her hand for whoever was talking to continue on with whatever the hell it was they were saying -

But like fuck does she hear a single word of it.

Her mind is currently too busy playing and replaying images of Kara’s hand pumping relentlessly between her thighs on a loop. Lena grimaces slightly, shifting uncomfortably in her chair, trying to assuage the ache between her thighs - now throbbing for two reasons. She moves to cross one leg over the other, hoping that it might quell the pressure slightly, but _oh God_ , _that was a mistake_. When Lena’s calf brushes over her knee, her condition is only made infinitely worse; the motion draws her attention to the bruises rapidly forming on her knees and a plethora of filthy images immediately take over her mind - all of which feature Lena, kneeling down on the hard floor of her penthouse, with Kara standing over her, head thrown back and moaning in pleasure, her hand tangled tightly in raven hair as she grinds herself against Lena’s tongue with abandon.

 _Oh lord Jesus save me,_ Lena thinks as she buries her face in her hand.

Suffice to say, Lena took nothing away from that meeting. Well, nothing except for the pool of arousal now sticking uncomfortably between her thighs. She’s just utterly relieved when the meeting finally ends and she’s able to retreat to the solitude of her office; for once actually thankful for the abundance of monotonous unanswered emails sat in her inbox, hoping that they might distract her long enough to calm her racing heart and subdue the throb between her thighs.

But alas, no such luck.

Immediately upon entering her office, Lena is met by a rather impressive bouquet of flowers sitting in the centre of her desk, and the flip that her lower belly does upon seeing them is enough to instantly dispel any delusions she may have had about getting her urges under control today. But Lena can’t help the wide grin that stretches across her face as she regards the flowers, her heartbeat stuttering slightly - each flower has its own idiosyncrasies, but all are of the same variety; kind of similar to poppies with their prominent black hearts at the centre - anemones.

She reaches out to pluck the notecard from among the flowers and, in that moment, any hope that Lena had of concentrating on work at all today is instantly obliterated upon reading:

_‘I eagerly anticipate a thank you ;)… Kara x’._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Your kudos and comments give me life so feel free to help a girl out.
> 
> I’m sorry for the excessive length and abundant adverbs. I haven’t written fiction in over 3 years and I guess I over compensated or something? Idk.
> 
> But feel free to come holler at me on tumblr. I’m awful at remembering to post but if you are so inclined: pesto-and-ambivalence
> 
> (Also, 10 points to whoever spotted the cheeky Glee quote I slipped in there… I am eternally sorry for that btw, please don’t @ me!)
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
